Borders Between Friendship
by Candlehead
Summary: When Minty Zaki meets the Japanese version of... well... HER... Will she become her enemy, Or be this new version of her's friend, No matter WHAT she has to do? Find out! Some Japanese is involved. A.N : This isn't Minty Z. x Minty S. Sorry! -
1. Chapter 1

Another series! ^-^ Just what I need to add to my collection of stories, Right? XD Oh well! I hope you enjoy!

Minty Zaki : I'll Hunt you down if you don't! ^-^

Minty Sakura : ._. ... S-She's just joking, Folks...

Minty Zaki : No I'm Not! ^-^

Minty Sakura : Excuse me while I have a talk with myself... *Drags Minty Z. into another room*

o_o... Enjoy...

* * *

"EEEEEP! I'M SO EXCITED TO MEET THE OTHER VERSIONS OF US!" Jubileena exclaimed, Waiting near an open power-cord slot. Rumors were going around that Mr. Litwak had ordered the Japanese version of 'Sugar Rush', Which Vanellope thought was stupid, seeing as their game was mainly from Japan, But some characters were changed.

Well, Those rumors were true. Now, I can see why you would be confused. 'Why would they order another 'Sugar Rush' Game?' Well, Some kids thought it would only be 'FAIR' if he had BOTH versions plugged in, And that it would bring him more customers. So, That's what Mr. Litwak did, and ordered the Original 'Sugar Rush' Game Console.

"Calm your cherry cap, Jubez! If you become the teensiest bit more excited, you might turn into a cherry-bomb!" Gloyd stated, a good distance away from the hyper girl. Jubileena and Candlehead LOVE meeting new people! And meeting other versions of them WAS pretty cool! Well, To them at least.

"I can't blame her! New people are so... so... FUN!" Giggled Candlehead, a dorky smile plastered onto her face. "Alright-y, Lets see..." Mr. Litwak's voice boomed all over Game Central Station. "Ah! Here's an open spot!" He exclaimed happily.

* * *

"Bring 'er here, boys!" Mr. Litwak instructed, smiling widely. Two men brought in the new 'Sugar Rush' Game console, and set it down right where Mr. Litwak wanted. "Thank you! Here ya go!" He said happily, paying them. The two men left with a bored expression, and Mr. Litwak plugged in the new version.

* * *

Vanellope grinned. "I really hope the other me is... Well.. like ME!" Vanellope exclaimed, as she rushed inside. All of her 'royal subjects' Followed in after her, And rushed down the candified bridge that was in their game as well. At the bottom, the new characters were waiting. Vanellope smirked, and glitched down to them.

"Typical Van.." Taffyta smiled, and rolled her eyes playfully as she and the rest rushed down the bridge.

* * *

"私のそのホームレスバージョン!?" The Vanellope from Japan spoke in Japanese, Vanellope noticed. She also noticed this Vanellope actually WORE her dress, unlike her. And another thing.. Vanellope wasn't PROGRAMMED to know any Japanese, so she just tried to dumb down what she said a bit.

"Uh... I Am Veh-neh-lll-Oh-Pee..." Vanellope started, and the other Vanellope rolled her eyes. "We know English, you homeless duplicate... I just wasn't sure if your tiny brain KNEW English.." She snobbishly stated. Vanellope's eyes grew wide. So, If the racers from HER game didn't bully her... and MAKE her sarcastic, rude, and non-girlish... She would act like THIS?!

"Excuse me, Jerk-breaker?" Vanellope retorted, and that was just about when the other racers walked down the bridge. "Hey, Van! How's it go-WHOA! IT'S YOU IN A DRESS!" Swizzle started, but got cut-off by his on sentence. He pointed at the other Vanellope, who eyed him like he was crazy.

"Well, We just wanted to greet our original versio-" "Oh we know you were, We were programmed to know what's happened in the last week here when we weren't around..." "Fine.. DON'T let me finish a sentence...Waste of codes.." Our Vanellope exclaimed, obviously annoyed. Although she mumbled the last part to herself, the other Vanellope heard her.

Mean while, All of the other racers were having a BLAST with their other versions, because all the racers looked the same! (With the exception of Vanellope..) But the two Minty's just kept to themselves, and avoided eye-contact. "Oh, You wanna GO?!" The original Vanellope said, Dropping her crown on her Minty's lap.

Both Minty's looked up when she said this, and ran to their own Vanellopes. "STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!" "やめて！あなたの両方" The two Minty's exclaimed in unison, (Well, In different languages, of course..!) Holding them back from each other. That's when the two Minty's noticed each other. "Uh Hi..?" "ええと...こんにちは？" They said together, once more.

"Oh, Sorry!" Apologized the other Minty. "It's Ok..." "I'm Minty!" The two girls introduced at the same time. "Oh, Sorry!" Once more in unison. "Stop copying me! I mean it..!"

"Ooooh Boy..." Vanellope mumbled under her breath, glaring at the other her.

**THIS **Was gonna be interesting...

* * *

Minty Zaki : *Walks out of room, Grinning evilly* I hope you enjoyed...

Minty Sakura : MINTY!

O_O... Sakura.. You might wanna get the Gummy-bear nurses...

Minty Sakura : On it... *She leaves*

Minty Zaki : Ciao For Nooooooow :3

MINTY!

Minty Zaki : Fine fine... I'll stop..


	2. Chapter 2

Minty Sakura : I have the Gummy-bear Nurses! *Walks into room with them behind her*

It's fine, Minty... She promised to stop ^-^

Minty Zaki : Ye- Wait PROMISE!? O_O

...Enjoy ._.

* * *

Our Minty sighed in defeat. "Just STOP COPYING ME, Ok?!" They both said in unison. "Oh you have GOT to be kidding!" The two Vanellope's exclaimed. "コードの哀れな無駄！" The Japanese Minty exclaimed. "...What?" "I CALLED YOU A PATHETIC WASTE OF CODES! Dear Pocky...! What is WITH these programs!?"

The Princess Vanellope shrugged, still shooting daggers at our Vanellope. "Look, Buddy... I don't know if Sour-Bill bit you in the cinnamon-buns or what..! But me and my friends came to welcome you all! So STOP BEING SO SOUR!" Vanellope yelped, and the princess scoffed. "Oh, Little Orphan-" "I AM NOT AN ORPHAN, YOU SON OF A GLITCH!"

That got everyone's attention. The two Minty's had let go of their Vanellope's, and were glaring at one another. "Whatever... We aren't being... _SOUR..._ It's technically YOU intruders who are acting all cray-cray!" Minty eyed the gown-wearing female. "Cray-Cray...?" "It means 'Crazy'..." Sakura stated, and Mitny turned towards her.

Vanellope rolled her eyes, and started insulting... HERSELF... As the two Minty's walked to each other. They looked at one another for a brief moment, turned to the other racers at the same time, and looked at each other once more. "How come we're... Different looking...?"Sakura asked, and Minty Z. Shrugged, but then she gasped quietly and turned back to her original.

"I almost forgot you're a brat!" Minty shouted, crossing her arms and facing the other way. Sakura giggled at this. "You DO realize you look like a little five-year old who got a teddy bear taken away, right?" Sakura stated, and Minty rolled her eyes. "Whatever..." Minty mumbled, and Sakura frowned slightly. "Y'know... I actually forgot what we were fighting about!"

Minty groaned, and Sakura couldn't help but laugh at this. "You sure hold a grudge..." "You mean WE sure hold a grudge? We're the same person..." Minty reminded, and Sakura smirked. "No, I mean you. I don't hold grudges..." "Wait, What?" Minty turned around, and eyed the smiling Sakura. "First off, I don't hold grudges..." Minty stated, pointing a finger at Sakura, who lifted her hands up sarcastically.

"Oh gee, Arrest me now officer!" Sakura smirked and Minty's frown softened, but almost right after she resumed glaring. "Second, You're ME, You should be EXACTLY like me!" Sakura's smirk melted into a warm smile. "Well, What's your theme?" "Candy Sour-Apples... You?" "Funny... I'm Pocky." Minty's Eyes grew wide.

* * *

Sorry it was so terrible... I just wanted a new chapter posted so you guys wouldn't have to wait much longer! ^-^"

Minty Sakura : It Wasn't bad!

Minty Zaki : Yeah! It was terrible.

Minty Sakura : What the cherry-pocky, Minty!?

*Minty Z. giggles Innocently*

...Bye ._.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope I do better on this chapter...

Minty Zaki : *Reading off note card* It was not that bad.. Oh SERIOUSLY, MINTY!?

Minty Sakura :...Yes :3

...Enjoy- ZAKI, PUT THAT POT DOWN RIGHT NOW!

* * *

Minty rolled her eyes. "Then your not me." "Uh... I actually am." "Well, I choose not to be YOU!" Sakura crossed her arms. "Are you SERIOUSLY gonna play the Taffyta-Card?" Minty ignored her. "...I know you hear me." No response. "Are you alive..?!" Minty didn't say a thing. Sakura's eyes widened, as she backed up a bit.

"Sorry, Self.." She mumbled, and karate-kicked her in the side. "OW! WHAT THE CREPE!?" Sakura chuckled a bit. "I thought you were dazing off!" Minty shot her a glare, and continued ignoring her.

"ALRIGHT! WE ARE LEAVING!" Vanellope yelled after a long period of silence between every racer, and started storming up the rainbow bridge. All of her racers followed, All angered. (Except for Candlehead... The two hers stared at each others flames...) Sakura rolled her eyes, and was suddenly called over by her princess. "MINTY SAKURA! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!"

She walked over there, and placed a hand on her hip. "Yeah?" "I promote you to be my royal spy..." Vanellope mumbled, and Minty eyed her. "Uh... With all respect madam... Why do you need a spy?" The gown-wearing brat shot a glare at her. "Those wastes of codes aren't worthy enough to be racers... I want you to befriend them-"

"Fat chance.." Sakura mumbled under her breath. "And then get their game unplugged." "Oh come on...! That isn't really... _necessary, _is it?" "I ordered you to do something...!?" Sakura stated firmly, and Minty sighed. "When do I go out..."

* * *

"HE SAID PRANKING IS FOR CRUMB-BRAINS!" Gloyd yelped, crossing his arms. "She called me a cherry-bomb brat..." Jubileena stated, frowning sadly. "He said he had better looks than me!" Rancis crumbled, crossing his arms. "She said I was a terrible dancer.." Snowanna joined.

"She. Wore. A. DRESS." Vanellope hissed, leading the pack back to their game. "I can't believe I was programmed to be a brat..." "I can't believe he said that!" "WELL I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ALL ARE COMPLAINING!" Minty shouted, who was at the back of the line. Everyone turned to face her as they sat down in the carts, leading to their game.

"I'm sorry. Are we not MEANT to complain about those taffy-heads!?" Crumbelina retorted, frowning. "Well, No... But I just meant that my original is the worst OVER ALL." Minty declared after a bit of silence. "Suuuuure..." Taffyta sarcastically said, licking a lollipop. "I'm serious! She's annoying, Demanding, And looks NOTHING like me!"

"Oh really?" Adorabeezle asked, doubtfully. "Did any of you actually SEE her!?" They all shook their heads, and Minty groaned. "Whatever..." The cart took off, and down the power cord it went.

* * *

Minty Sakura groaned, resting her forehead on her left hand. She was sitting on a blue gumdrop, thinking this whole plan over. "It's just... Vanellope sometimes regrets doing things like this.. And I'm not sure what to do. Which is why I came STRAIGHT to you, Adora..." Adorabeezle was currently pacing around in front of her, worry splattered all over her face.

Unlike our Adorabeezle, This Adorabeezle is worried easily. But, she is also Minty Sakura's best friend here, Seeing that Minty Sakura is probably the one to calm her down a lot. "I..I mean of heard of he-her execution plans...! B-But Never get a game unplugged...!" Adorabeezle stuttered quickly. This Adorabeezle looked a bit different then ours...

Her skin was a lot more pale, (But that was probably from worrying...) Her eyes were a brighter blue, Her braided her seemed a bit shorter, but was much more darker. Almost like Vanellope's hair! She also seemed a bit taller than the rest of the racers, and her outer racing-jacket had some fur around the top... Kind of like a winter hoodie, but without the hood part.

"Shh.. Calm down, Beezie..." "B-But what if she ends up getting OUR Game Unplugged?!" "Adora..." "I-I mean.. What if you DIE there!? Y-You wont regenerate..! Well, I mean technically it is our game but..." "Adorabeezle..." "This is bad... This is VERY VERY bad!" "ADORABEEZLE WINTERPOP!" Minty shouted, and her best friend stared at her in a state of shock.

"I don't want you to die..." She weakly said, and ran up to hug the pocky-themed girl. Sakura smirked a bit, and hugged her back. "Aw Shucks, Adora. I didn't know you cared the much!" She laughed, and her rocket-pop themed friend frowned playfully. "That's not nice..." She said in a kid-like tone of voice, before pushing her back lightly... (But all in good manner, Of course!)

"But Seriously, Saky..." 'Saky' Was Adorabeezle's nick-name for Minty, Who didn't really mind it. "You better be careful... Because If you die I'm gonna kill you..." She said, and Minty snickered. "If I'm dead, who will you kill me?" Adorabeezle crossed her arms and smiled brightly. "I have ways..." The two girls burst into fits of giggles.

Someone started clapping, and got up from a cotton candy bush nearby. "How... Heart-warming." Princess Vanellope said sarcastically, walking over to the two of them. "What do you want?" Seethed Adorabeezle. She and Vanellope have never been on good terms, Which brings some joy to Vanellope... Seeing as she can easily manipulate her best-friend.

"I thought I told you to get ready...?" Vanellope stated sternly, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. "Well-" "She's been ready for an hour! Where were YOU all that time?" Adorabeezle interrupted, defending her friend. "Making sure that dumb cough-drop polished every step... He thought he could get away with polishing every OTHER step. What a dunce..."

Minty rolled her eyes while Adorabeezle glared at her. "Anywho.. Ready to unplug those jerk-breakers?" Minty sighed, and nodded. "Let me get my stuff and I'll be ready..."

* * *

Minty Zaki : WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME A BRAT!? D:

Put DOWN the vase, Minty!

Minty Sakura : Down, girl! Down!

Adorabeezle : HEY! I don't worry THAT much... Most of the time...

Minty Sakura : *Snickers*

I hope this chapter was AT LEAST a good one.. XD Ciao for now!


	4. Chapter 4

As I said before, Here's your first new chapte-

MINTY ZAKI! PUT ADORABEEZLE DOWN THIS INSTANT! O_O

Adorabeezle : WHAT DID I EVEN DO!? D:

Minty Zaki : Nothing :3 It's just fun to lift people up like an airplane! :D

Minty Sakura : ...I seriously think I'm more like Candlehead...

Candlehead : *Grins* Would you like a candle atop your head too? :D?

Minty Sakura : ...Scratch that last part...

* * *

Minty Sakura stood at the entrance of the other console, A frown plastered on her face. Adorabeezle clinged to her right arm, eyes as wide as the moon. "Y..You know you don't have to do this, Right? W..What if you go down with the game!?" Her Pocky-themed friend sighed as she set down her candy-covered luggage. "I think that's why the Princess chose me..."

"I really hate that dumb son of a glitch..." The rocket-pop themed girl scowled, her grip on Minty Tightening. "Beezie... You're starting to hurt me...!" Minty exclaimed, as her friend pulled away instantly. "S..Sorry..." Minty Sakura could tell her closest friend was nervous, just as she was. "It'll be alright, Adora..." She tried her best to fake a smile, but her friend knew better than to fall for that.

Right now, Adorabeezle couldn't help it. She ran up and pulled Minty Sakura into a tight hug, Which her pocky-themed friend returned. "J..Just stay safe..." Adorabeezle choked out, not much louder than a faint whisper. Our green-haired program pulled away, and did her best to smirk through her worrisome feelings. "Since when am I NOT careful?"

And with those last words, she slipped out of her friends grasp, picked up her luggage, and trailed down the tunnel to the cart. Adorabeezle rolled her now tear-filled eyes playfully, and turned away to Game Central Station.

* * *

"Welcome to Sugar Rush. Please exit the cart immediately." A Female announcer's voice boomed above Sakura. Sakura smiled a bit, picked up her luggage, and carefully stepped out of the carts, which took off at once. The pale girl eyed her surroundings curiously, Seeing as this version had more places to visit. She carefully stepped onto the rainbow bridge, and headed downwards, Only hoping for the best.

* * *

"GLOYD ORANGEBOAR, GET BACK HERE THIS SECOND!" Taffyta yelped, completely covered head-to-toe in green frosting. The pumpkin-hatted prankster snickered, running away from the fuming blonde. He turned around for a second to retort one last thing, "STAY SWE-" _**BAM!** _"私はあなたがプログラムされた日に同情..!" Minty scowled under her breath, rubbing her head.

Gloyd stood up and adjusted his hat, before realizing who he hit. "Minty SAKURA!?" The pocky girl looked up, and scrambled to her feet immediately. "K-Konichiwa!" She exclaimed, rubbing her head. "What are you doing here...!?" "I Just wanted to try and make peace between the two consoles... Princess Vanellope ordered me to..." She explained, a hint of worry in her voice.

'What if they don't believe me? What if they lock me up? WHAT IF PRINCESS VANELLOPE FINDS OUT!?' These thoughts explored her mind quickly, making her breathing a bit more choppy. "Uh... You alright?" The prankster asked, eying the girl for her sudden change of behaivior. "I'm fine..." She snapped quickly, and took a small breath and calmed down a tiny bit.

"I mean... I'm fine. Thank you for asking." 'Stay on their good side, Minty...' She mentally reminded herself, before Gloyd eyed her once more. "Uh-huh..." Was all he said, before turning around and walking off. Our little green-haired double agent examined this new world carefully, and trailed after Gloyd, Seeing as he might lead her to the race track.

* * *

"She's always chosen... ALWAYS..." A voice scowled, hiding behind a candy-cane tree. "It's always, 'Great job, Minty Sakura!' 'You rock, Minty Sakura!' 'Minty Sakura, Sakura, Sakura!" The voice shouted in frustration, kicking a jawbreaker, Which just made the person yelp and cling to his/her foot. After a few minnutes of pain from their foot, they growled lowly, "Well soon... It'll be MY name everyone says..." And then, the figure zipped away faster than a racing cart.

* * *

As Minty walked towards the track, She felt uneasiness fill up her whole body. If she doesn't do this, Vanellope could do something like EXECUTE her outside of their game, Causing no regeneration.. She shivered at the thought of this, when suddenly a male voice boomed, 'NEW RACER UNLOCKED!' Sakura screamed and fell back out of shock.

"What in programmers name was THAT!?" She thought out loud. Her pupils had shrunk to the size of a sugar crystal. "That was the announcer, G-doi!" A spunky voice behind her chirped. She turned around to see Vanellope, But wearing a hoodie, a Reece's skirt, mismatch leggings, and black short-cut boots. This wasn't HER Vanellope.. So it had to be...

"P..President Vanellope!" Minty got up, and curtsied in respect of the sassy girl. "Well, Aren't 'cha one for respect, eh?" Vanellope snickered, and approached the other girl. "So why'd y'come here, Eh? Did your diaper-rash of a 'PRINCESS' Need a gumdrop or two?" "N...No... I came over to try and make peace between the two game consoles..." Sakura explained once more.

"Eh... I S'ppose you can stay..." Vanellope started, As she spit on her hand and held it out. "As long as you don't play any dirty tricks, that is... So we got a deal?" Minty Sakura eyed the saliva-covered hand. She would usually say, 'Not if I have to shake THAT!', But, Seeing as she was on a mission, She spit on her hand and shook the president's. "Deal."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! ^-^

Minty Sakura :...You should start writing the next chapter...

I have homework, Minty...

Candlehead : ...If I burn your homework, Can you write the next chapter?

NO! O_O

Gloyd Orangeboar : What if I throw a water balloon at it?

NO!

Minty Zaki : What if I ate it?

NO- Wait what?

Minty Zaki : :3...

...Bye ._."""


End file.
